Evolution of a Predator
by cenarkogal02
Summary: Patience isn't one of his strong points. The Legend Killer always got everything he wanted until she came along...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is my latest story! I only own Charlie and Emily! Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>~2001~<strong>

"Charlie why do we have to do this?" Emily asked her best friend Charlie as she was applying her make-up.

Charlie groaned as she turned around to face her friend. "Em, it's your 21st birthday. Plus you go back to school tomorrow. Don't you want to have one night of normalcy before you go back?" Charlie asked as Emily looked down at the floor.

"Yeah but Charlie… this isn't my thing…"

"Em I love you but please do this for me. You never get out and do anything. Pretty please?" Charlie asked as she poked her bottom lip out.

"Fine, but if one drunken loser hits on me we are leaving." Emily said pointing at Charlie who gave her a bright smile.

"For all you know you could meet your soul mate."

"I highly doubt that." Emily said as she put on her jacket.

**~Bar~**

"This is so stupid Charlie." Emily said as she took a sip of her beer.

"Emily would you hush!" Charlie yelled a little over the music as she eyed two guys that were standing near the bar. "That guy over there is checking you out." She added with a grin as Emily quickly turned around and looked towards the bar.

"The tool with the tattoos standing next to the jacked up nimrod? Yuck." Emily said making Charlie groan.

"Try and behave he is coming this way." Charlie said with a squeal as Emily rolled her eyes.

"Hi I'm Randy what's your name?" The tall guy with the tattoos said as he stood in front of Emily.

"Hi I'm Emily." Emily said disinterested as she took a sip of her beer.

"Hi I'm Charlie!" Charlie said with a smile as she shook his hand and Randy brought his attention back to Emily.

"So what do you do?" He asked not backing down from Emily.

"I'm in college right now for sports medicine." She explained as she walked towards the other side of the bar as Charlie started talking to Randy's friend.

"That's awesome. I'm going to be a pro wrestler." Randy said with a smirk as Emily laughed a little bit.

"So?"

"What do you mean so?" Randy asked with a shocked face as Emily just smiled at him.

"I'm sorry that I don't find two sweaty guys rolling around with each other entertaining but good luck with that. I need to find Charlie so we can leave I have an early flight tomorrow." Emily said walking past Randy who followed her over to the bar.

"Can I have your number?" Randy asked as Emily shook her head no.

"Sorry. I don't give my numbers out to strangers."

"But I want to keep in contact with you. How am I going to do that if I don't get your number?" Randy asked with a sad face.

"If we were meant to be we will meet again. If not we need to go on with our lives." Emily said as she helped a drunken Charlie off of the barstool. "What did you give her?" She added as Randy's friend helped hold Charlie up.

"She had about three shots of tequila." The friend said as Charlie was laughing hysterically.

"Call me Davey. I'll see you soon." Charlie said loudly making Emily shake her head.

"Bye." Emily yelled over her shoulder as Randy stared at her in disbelief.

"What's wrong dude?" Dave asked as he took a drink of his beer.

"She blew me off. That's never happened to me." Randy said making Dave laugh at him and wave Charlie's number in his face.

"Let me have it! Maybe she will give me her number." Randy said as he tried to grab the napkin from Dave's hand.

"Sorry. You heard what she said. Let fate take its course."

"Screw fate." Randy said with a pout as he sat down on the barstool and drunk his beer.

**~2004~**

"Ready for your first day at work?" Charlie asked with a smile as her friend Emily walked into the arena.

"Ready as I'll ever be. When I got this degree I thought I'd be working at a hospital not with the WWE." Emily said with a laugh as Charlie shook her head.

"Hospital or a multi-million dollar company? I think I'd choose the multi-million dollar company." Charlie said as she adjusted her dress.

"You ready for your big night too?" Emily asked as Charlie smiled brightly.

"You know it. WWE is finally going to have a backstage interviewer that isn't a dumb blonde." Charlie said as she put on her lip gloss. "My first interview is with Evolution I can't wait!" She added with a squeal making her friend shake her head.

"Evolution?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"At least do your homework before you step foot backstage Em! They are the biggest stable this company has had in years!" Charile said rolling her eyes. "Anyways I need to go prepare I'll see you in a little bit ok?" She added as Emily nodded and went to the back where the trainers set up.

Emily sighed and sat her bag down and jumped as a tall wrestler busted his way through the doors.

"Hey I need to get stretched out." He said as he jumped on the table and lay down.

Emily rolled her eyes as she put on a pair of gloves. "Please?" She said under her breath as the guy smiled back at her with a cocky grin.

"I never have to beg a woman for anything" The guy said with a smirk as Emily made a gagging sound.

"Whatever. Turn over." She instructed as the wrestler wiggled his eyebrows.

"Mmm demanding." He said as he turned over on his stomach.

"_Why did I take this job?" _Emily thought as she began to stretch his long legs out.

"You seem tense. You been under a lot of pressure lately?" Emily asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. Between my Dad, Grandpa and Hunter I'd say I'm under a lot of pressure." He said as he shut his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked as she moved to his other leg.

"My Father and Grandfather were wrestlers as well. I have to live up to the family name. Hunter is the best in the business today and he took me under his wing. He chose me so I have to live up to his expectations. It sucks honestly."

"I bet." Emily said as she moved to his shoulders making him moan just a bit as she stretched him out.

"That's it I'm coming to you from now on. No one has ever made my shoulder feel like that." The wrestler said as he slowly set up.

Emily laughed as she threw her gloves in the trash.

"I didn't catch your name." The wrestler said as he got off of the table.

"Emily." She said as she extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you Emily. My name is Randy." He said as he shook her hand.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 2! A little short but I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer! Ash here you go! lol**

* * *

><p>Randy looked at her with wide eyes as he realized who the small lady standing in front of him was.<p>

Before Randy could say anything Emily ran out of the room and grabbed Charlie by the arm who was preparing for her interview.

"What in the hell Em?" Charlie yelled as Emily pulled her into the women's locker room.

"You remember my 21st birthday?" Emily asked as Charlie glared at her.

"Vaguely. Why?" Charlie asked as Emily sat down on a bench.

"Remember the two tools that were hitting on us? The one you almost slept with and the other that couldn't catch a hint?"

"Dave and Randy. Yeah why?" Charlie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you know they worked here?"

"Yeah. Dave actually talked to Hunter who talked to Vince to get me my job." Charlie said with a smile. "Why do you ask?" She added.

Emily let out a breath and got up from the bench. "I just had a run in with Randy. He asked me to stretch him out."

"And?"

"And… When we figured out who each other was I kinda ran and now I'm talking to you." Emily said making Charlie shake her head.

"You are never going to get a man if you keep running off Em." Charlie said making Emily glare at her.

"He's a tool." Emily said folding her arms across her chest.

"Emily that was three years ago. You barely even talked to the guy. Give him a chance." Replied Charlie.

"I'm a bitch aren't I?"

"No you just need to get laid. It's making you cranky." Charlie said with a laugh making her best friend shake her head.

"What? It's the truth!" Charlie said as Emily walked towards the door.

"I'm going to go apologize."

"You do that." Charlie said with a laugh as she began to practice her interview out loud.

"You know the first sign of going crazy is talking to yourself." A voice said making Charlie roll her eyes.

"What do you want Andrew?" Charlie asked as a tall blonde man in leather pants came walking into the room.

"To wish you luck tonight interviewing the guy you fucked to get into the company." Andrew (Test) said with a smirk as Charlie glared at him.

"I'll have you know Andrew it was Hunter that got me into the company not Dave." Charlie said as she walked closer to Andrew and looked up at him.

"Oh so you fucked Hunter then?" Andrew asked making Charlie hit his chest.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Andrew said with a smirk as he pulled her closer to him.

"You know I could sue you for sexual harassment right?" Charlie asked making Andrew laugh a little bit.

"Me sexually harass you? Dream on. I think it's you that would sexually harass me." Andrew said as he brought his lips down to Charlie's.

"I hate you." Charlie said as she took in a deep breath as his lips were inches from hers.

"Prove it" Andrew said with a smirk as he picked Charlie up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and Andrew brought his lips down to hers and kissed her deeply.

After a few minutes Andrew broke it making Charlie groan. "Want me to stop?" He asked as she looked at him with a glare.

"Hell no." Charlie said as she pulled him down and began to kiss him again. Andrew backed her against the wall making Charlie moan.

**~Later~**

Emily let out a breath as she stood in front of the door to Randy's locker room. She quickly knocked on the door and waited as a petite brunette answered the door.

"May I help you?" She asked as Emily sat there and looked at her with wide eyes.

"I must have the wrong dressing room sorry." Emily said as she quickly walked away from the door.

"Emily wait up." A voice called making Emily turn around.

"What do you want?" Emily asked looking at Randy who had caught up with her.

"What do I want? You were the one knocking on my locker room door." Randy said rolling his eyes.

"I got the wrong locker room. I thought it was Charlie's. Sorry." Emily said walking away from him.

"I call bullshit." Randy said with a smirk as Emily kept walking.

"Why are you so scared of me Emily?" He asked as Emily finally turned around to face him.

"Scared of you? Dream on." Emily said as Randy caught her arm.

"Are you scared that I actually might be a good guy and can give you everything you've ever wanted?" Randy asked as he moved closer to Emily who took a deep breath.

"I've heard all the stories Randy. Why should I believe you?" Emily asked as Randy moved even closer.

"Because I haven't been able to get you out of my head since that night in the bar. I still remember everything. What you were wearing, the perfume you had on. I've wanted you since the moment I saw you Emily. So why don't you give in to what you want?" Randy asked as his lips were inches from hers.

"Because I don't want you."

Randy chuckled a little bit. "You know I always get what I want." He added as Emily pulled away from him.

"Not this time…"

"Just wait…" Randy said under his breath as Emily walked away.


End file.
